


“shes about to fall for the third time, the nature of it all.”

by revakhaze



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revakhaze/pseuds/revakhaze
Summary: octane prompts ajay into taking a break from school work, which then erupts into a heartfelt approach on his feelings for her.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	“shes about to fall for the third time, the nature of it all.”

“busy on the weekend, caught up in your own small world.”

;

ajays’ finger pressed against his forehead, sweat forcing a gleam as the wet surface caused loose hairs to stick to the mOiSt as the pudgy flesh collided before being flickered to display a shooing movement. octavio groaned under the minor affection from the other, “take a shower tav, you reek of gamer and sweaty boy it’s almost nauseating.” she clasped a hand over her nose in an attempt to emphasise what she spoke, before turning her head back to work on the circled text in the various books scattering her bed. “studying is boring.” he whined moments prior, disregarding ajay’s contempt sigh of hopelessness at his lack of willingness to up his grades, she had tried explaining to him in differing ways that it was similar to competing for the top. he just seemingly never took a passionate interest in it at all, occupations distinct on the sociable works such as being a streamer instead. “can we take a break?” 

;

“i might want to see you then, call it hesitation girl.”

;

“but you’ve barely completed a page, silva.” her eyebrows lowered into a quizzical frown, hazel orbs surveying his unmasked tattered face with evidential bafflement. “i think i’m aware of what you’re planning, tavi. you’re not as smart as you think.” she was sitting upright now, arms crossed in an attempt to manifest a concoction of disapprobation and hilarity. “amiga, i’m thinkin’ a late night drive with no determined location. just you and me.” a grin split across his features, a glint of rebellion against his faultless family name apparent in a tongue piercing. “whadyya say?” 

;

“we’re running in the moonlight, dancing in the open waves.” 

;

she rolled her eyes in exasperation, though the crack of a defiant smirk forwarded a gestured wink from her childhood best friend, a reluctant exhale brought a beaming life to his almond shaped orbs, “so that’s... a yes?” ajay inclined her head, “though my statement still stands, go shower. you are not invading my nostrils with axe body spray for the entirety of the ride.” she replied with a dimpled smile, freckles that dot her cheeks gently lifting with the small tug. “you wound me, che.” he simpered, holding a palm to his chest to convey an exaggerated maiming. she jerked her head to dual sides in a manneristic overstate of disliking. “theres towels in the bathroom, and theres probably some of your clothes left from a sleepover or something.” he gave a firm concur of his head, black and green combo mohawk bouncing with the nod before he rose from the slouched position he was in preceding to the conversation, outstretching the scarring occupying the natural tan of toned arms preparatory for several minutes of standing in a cleansing bask of water.

;

“you’re hangin’ for a good time, something that’ll make you stay.”

;

with octavio gone, silence began to inhabit the low ambience of the whirr of the ceiling fan and the almost impaired run of the water that pattered against the tiled flooring, it brought remembrance of the younger tav, the boy who much preferred playing with toy trucks in brutality of purposely crashing them into eachother to create a dramatic scene. and how he now assumes the preference of becoming a celebrity, fuelled by the imagination of the apex games in the future of his lifetime. death defying stunts performed to excellence for shock in the image of a gasp roaring over a stadium, that was his pursuing dream. he had told her about it in his own delusion, it wasn’t the incapability to do that which forced her to shut her eyes, it was the paranoia that nipped at her thoughts and the consequences of losing him that caused a compulsive fear to distort her feelings for him. 

;

“and girl, you fall down again, you tell me you’re all out again.” 

;

he let out a short bought of giggles at the fixation on ajays face, “what are you thinking about that’s got you so pent up amiga?” he asked innocently, the absence of preparation for his return sourcing a blush to form against her blemished cheeks. “get dressed already.” she huffed, dismissing his questioning in an irregular fashion. he didn’t negotiate or complain though, instead attending to what she told him to do. “so, i’m thinkin’ for a whole night. as for sleep we just crash in the passenger seat taking turns, you can go for a one day loss of attendance, can’t you che?” his eyes imploring as they clocked eachothers’ gaze, “you’re always busy on the weekends, and you never take a break in the weekdays. this is practically gonna be therapy for you, trust me mira!” his excitement exuded through mimicking movements of the hands and an authentic grin of aspiration. 

“oc, you say that like i’m gonna say no, road-trips are a preferred date.” 

;

“we’re running in the moonlight, could you show me the way again?”

;


End file.
